battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-25722005-20150808010241
Horburg, People's Republic of Gallia At the cover of the night, a few stealthed transport helicopters move and zero in onto the PRG main command base. Carrying the best Marine operatives specialized in compound raiding and some highly advanced equipment, including ''Conquerors ''and the ''APAR-15, which will soon prove its worth in battle. As the helicopters scout the area for hostilities, the main Marine colonel speaks up.'' "Okay boys, you are going to do Gallia and Her Majesty the greatest good you could do," the colonel speeches, "Today, we are going to send the Commie b*****ds back to where they came from." The Marines cheer, being secure in their soundproofed and stealthed helicopters. ''"We will be the final strike of Gallia, the final word! We will end this revolution once and for all!" ''the colonel finally ends the speech. ''The sound of ''Marines cheering is heard through the helicopters. The helicopters quickly and carefully maneuvers to position. Once landed, the Marines unload, while the ''Conqueror''s roll off their transports. Just as fast, the transport helicopters fly out back to Gallia. The colonel receives a transmission from high command: ''"The Overseer is watching." ''Now, the Marines will not be killed easily, for the overseer watches them, and that overseer is an ''Athena-class fortress, hovering high above them, stealthed, ready to rain down hell on their command should they be detected.'' The Marines slowly advance through the thick cover of the forest. Slowly, they crouch on to the barbed wire fence, which blocks access to the chain link fence, which shows through a view of the base. They quickly see a glimpse of the base: Sprawling, active, a lot of movement, bright, a lot of guard towers, a lot of spotlights, bright cement. On the command of the colonel, they wear their nightvision goggles and readies their ''APAR-15''s, then takes cover. '' ''A few Marines move off towards the closest guard tower. Using wire cutters, they cut off the barbed wire, and quickly move to the chain-link fence. They stop as a small patrol passes through. They lie down, and wait for the patrol to pass through. Once clear, they cleanly cut off the chain-link fence with a blowtorch. They kick it in, and they enter the base itself, putting back the broken off section as if it was never broken. Using a lockpick, they unlock the locked door of the tower, and they quickly enter, bringing all their equipment with them, just in the nick of time, as another patrol passes through the passage, not noticing the cut-off barbed wire... Slowly but carefully, they climb the spiral staircase of the tower, nearing the control room. As they approach the door to the control room, they attach silencers to their rifles. The leader pulls out a jamming device. Seeing a switch near the door that connects the CCTV cameras of it to the central room deep within the compound, the leader puts the jamming device into it. He watches as the device cuts off the communication of the tower from the central command room, isolating the guard tower. After that, the leader counts. "One, two, three." The Marines quickly kick in the door. The soldiers and operators there, startled and surprised by the noise, are quickly gunned down mercilessly and efficiently by the Marines, and they quickly commandeer the room. A fireteam slowly opens the door to the balcony and also quickly guns down the PRG commandos taking watch outside. Quickly, the team pulls the bodies back inside, where they will not be noticed. A minute later, the Marines are now wearing the PRG uniform, or at least the ones undamaged. They stand watch on the balcony, fooling the PRG soldiers below that they are actual ones. They didn't notice the nightvision gear and the unknown rifle, which is not in their charts. The captain opens a secure and encrypted connection to the Marine colonel, saying, ''"Marine G2-1A, guard tower cleared." ''The colonel receives the transmission, and he is satisfied. Over the span of a minute, the same transmissions come in from the other Marine squads, detailing they have secured the tower. Now with about 1/8 of the guard towers cleared, he sends more squads to the towers, in order to effectively secure them. The Marines do as ordered, and uses the same procedure as the previous ones, avoiding the patrols and entering the guard towers. A fireteam splits off from their groups and enters the hatch, leading to the underground tunnels of the base, which connects it to the base itself. The fireteam moves in through the tunnels quickly, with the PRG soldiers oblivious to the menace below them. Any PRG soldiers or commandos they encountered are quickly gunned down, their bodies being hidden on secure locations. The Marines analyzes the maps given to them, and goes to the positions detailed to them by the colonel. A few minutes and a lot more dead PRG soldiers, and they are at their positions: on the tunnels on the inside of the main building, ready to move in. Now is the time to orchestrate the hardest part: moving in into the compound itself. The colonel, once seeing that all preparations are made, sends a transmission to the ''Athena. "Overseer, we are moving in. Prepare for destruction." ''Several Marines move in into the barbed wire, cutting it off. They arm their C4 charges, then throw it at the chain-link fence. They Marines quickly assume battle stance, waiting for the countdown. "Three, two, one." A beep is heard, and the C4 charges explode, blowing off the chain-link fence and killing the PRG soldiers patrolling nearby, therefore announcing their arrival. Quickly, the ''Conqueror''s lead the charge, firing off all their weapons at all enemies: railguns, machine guns, grenade launchers. The PRG ''Challenger''s, caught unaware of the situation, are quickly penetrated by the elite ''Conqueror''s, destroying almost all enemy tanks within half a minute, due to their smokescreen hindering the visibility of the ''Challenger''s. The tanks fire their railguns at the enemy guard towers, obliterating the tops of the guard towers, with some falling over, killing PRG troops by crushing them. The Overseer starts firing off its lasers at nearby enemy emplacements and at the area surrounding the compound, guided by heat-seeking cameras from ''HELIOS ''killsats in orbit, creating a half-kilometer killzone surrounding the compound, effectively barring entry for PRG soldiers and reinforcements. Meanwhile, the Marines on the guard towers pick off quickly the PRG soldiers on the ground. Assisted with the accuracy and long range of their ''APAR-15''s, they are a big help in eradicating the PRG soldiers on the ground. Within a span of a few minutes, the Marines have eradicated all outdoor resistance from the outside, having only eleven Marine casualties. In these few minutes, the elite Marines have shown brutal efficiency in combat, having killed over two hundred PRG soldiers on the compound's outdoors. Now with the grounds secured, they prepare to move in into the building itself, where the price is awaiting... the leader of the PRG. The Marines enter the building, while more transport helicopters disembark more ''Conqueror''s and Army soldiers, which move in to secure the remaining positions. Now the Gallian Empire has an exclave on the Republic: a very important one. Meanwhile, the Overseer continues raining down death on anyone dumb enough to enter the killzone. The Marines, upon entering the building, see that the Marine detachment hidden inside did their job properly, and properly is an understatement: Piles of PRG soldiers litter the large concrete hallways, blood is splattered across the walls, AK rifles lay broken on the ground, and various enemy leaders are nailed on the walls which used to have propaganda on them, their poses flipped. The Marines swipe aside any emotion regarding the dead PRG soldiers, and continues to head down the corridors. Finally, they found the central command room, no wonder with terrified leaders watching their televisions inside, waiting for Death itself to come... Using several C4 charges bundled together, they blow in the sealed door with a tremendous explosion, sending the door flying several feet. The Marines quickly enter the room and gun down any armed personnel, and knocks down the unarmed people there. As they poured in into the room, the colonel enters and aims his ''APAR-15 ''at the leader of the PRG, who is standing at the main command chair, his seat. Suddenly, the giant screen becomes blank, and a second later, it shows the insignia of the PRG. It then shows a transmission... OOC: Enterprise. You know what to do.